I'm Where? I'm What?
by Lucky D
Summary: Brienna and Michelle were both hoping for just one night of peace and quiet. When a mystical portal opens from their TV, that peaceful night was ruined. Transported into the Hetalia world, both girls can't help but flirt with the Anime character from their dreams. What's this thing about country soul mates? Why does this have anything to do with them? Russia/OC Germany/OC Italy/OC
1. I've Fallen Into Hetalia

**Lucky D: Hey guys! This will be a Hetalia Story! It will also be a story with the awesome Princess Ve! Basically we get transported into the Hetalia dimension. Germany/OC & Russia/OC & Later Italy/OC**

**Princess Ve: I can't believe we're doing this again… Seriously, how many stories do we help each other with?**

**Lucky D: Who knows! Anyway, we do not own Hetalia (and if we did Russia and Canada would have more love)!**

* * *

"Brie… IF YOU DON'T COME OVER, I'll-I'll… DESTROY YOUR DOCTOR WHO VIDEOS! AND YOUR HETALIA FIGURINES! AND YOUR POKEMON CARDS!"

"WHAT! NOT THE POKEMON CARDS! I'M COMING OVER! JUST DON'T TOUCH THE CARDS!" Michelle heard the beep of the phone hanging up. Smiling evilly, she threw the phone over her shoulder not caring where it landed. Passing the mirror, her eyes strayed into it. The straight brown hair that she called her own was pulled into a bun with small strands framing her face. Her brown eyes held an innocent look. The button that was her nose flared as her full lips parted as she sighed. This was Michelle.

Michelle was the innocent one with a slight dark side. She wore bright, over large sweaters, skinny jeans, and light blue converse. Her personality was cheerful, loud, and sometimes very shy. Her dark side however acted sarcastic (she was sarcastic anyway), possessive, and just plain evil. She was usually found convincing some random stranger that she needed money to do SOME random deed.

_I wonder what I would look like if I was in an amine._ As she thought of the possibilities, the doorbell broke her out of her thoughts. Skipping happily towards her front door, she swiftly pulled the door open.

"Hey Brie" The girl looked out of breath, her dark brown hair falling from its ponytail.

Brienna was the fun one of the group. She mostly wore decorative shirts, skinny jeans or denim, and converse or combat boots. Her attitude was always talkative and her texts were very bipolar ranging from happy to threatening in a minute unless she got annoyed greatly. She usually pulled her friends into arguments about nerdy stuff like Doctor Who.

"… I hate you." Each word paused with a gasp of breath in between. Michelle just smiled as light brown eyes met dark ones. "What did you call me for anyway?"

"I wanted you to watch Hetalia with me!" Michelle quickly pushed a case towards Brienna, not bothering to notice her slightly twitching friend.

"You called me over here… Threatened my precious things… FOR SOMETHING I WAS GONNA COME OVER FOR ANYWAY!"

"Si!" Brienna almost slapped her on the spot. She really couldn't understand her mental sister… At least Michelle meant well… Most of the time.

Minutes later, both Brienna and Michelle were happily sitting on the couch, their feet propped against the table. For the third time they were watching the Hetalia series from the beginning in its entirety. Michelle couldn't help squealing when Russia's adorable face appeared on the screen. Brienna shook her head at Michelle's fangirling. She then gasped when Germany appeared on the screen… That hypocrite.

"Michelle, did you hear that?" Brie questioned the oblivious girl. Michelle broke out of her Hetalia trance to look questionably at her friend.

"Hm. What are you talking about? You're not crying wolf, right?" The shorter girl questioned. Almost suddenly, a loud bang came from the TV making Michelle cry out before jumping on Brienna. Brienna only pushed her to the floor which caused a strangled cry to escape Michelle.

"Hey, what's that- AH!" A bright light enveloped both girls while Brienna was silently cursing Michelle.

Meanwhile in Hetalia at Austria's house where the meeting was being held

"STOP EATING BURGERS AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"It's not like I listen to you any other time! Why should*munch* I*munch* start now?" It was a wonder how America could easily fit that much hamburgers in his mouth, but it was America and he was a glutton… At least they mean well.

"So Austria, if I saw you naked, I'd die happy."

"Yeah, but if he saw you naked, he'd probably die laughing." Hungary interrupted the flirting Frenchman, holding her pan up to show she was serious.

"Is it lunch time now?" Italy seemed to not notice the growing tension in the room. His brother randomly cursed the skies as the countries surrounding Romano scooted away. Two chairs away, Russia smiled creepily towards the Three Baltic States, whom sank slowly in their chairs. Canada wrote quickly in his journal about which country he would take out first if he ruled the world. Not surprisingly, America was written down multiple times.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Germany…"

"NOT NOW ITALY! I WANT EVERYONE TO SIT DOWN-"Germany was cut off by a whole opening above the countries. A girl landed harshly on Germany, making him fall to the floor. Another girl fell out landing on the lap of a very surprised Russia.

"MICHELLE, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?"

"FIRST, YOU ENDANGER MY POKEMON CARDS! THEN WE GET ENVELOPED BY SOME BRIGHT LIGHT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HOUSE!?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

"Ugh…" That little noise broke the argument and made both Michelle and Brienna realize where they were. Their eyes widened as they both realized who they landed on.

"Oh my Doctor Who…" That statement escaped both of the girl's mouths. England perked up at of the mention his favorite TV show before he went back to being surprised.

"R- Russia…"

"G- Germany…"

"Vat? Who are you two?" Brienna's eyes only widened more as she stared at the flabbergasted German. Looking over at Michelle, Brienna saw the short girl cuddling into the tall countries chest. Russia didn't seem to have a problem with this, but Belarus did judging by the glare she had on her face.

"Don't worry little girl! I'll save you from that Commie Bastard!" America ran towards Michelle with a heroic smile.

"Oh no… He called her little…" Brienna groaned. This was not going to end well for the hamburger loving country. Michelle stood up; a cold aura around her and an evil look on her face. She looked just as scary as Russia did when he was pissed.

"What… Did… You… Say? Did you just call me… Little?" Michelle advanced toward her newest victim when Brienna realized something.

"WAIT! Michelle, that's America!" Michelle stopped in her tracks before she pulled America into a hug. He blushed before slowly putting his arms around her.

"How come you get to hug America!?" Brienna exclaimed before finally jumping off of Germany. The tall German quickly stood up; a heavy blush on his face. Germany quickly pulled Brienna back to him and closed some of the distance between them.

"Vat are you doing here?" Brienna didn't seem to hear him as she blushed at their closeness. Germany still didn't seem to notice as he got even closer to her face. Michelle pulled out of the hug with America and looked over at her friend expecting Brienna to high-five her. Instead she found Brienna so close to Germany, it was almost a sin.

"Don't worry Brienna! I'll save your virginity from that perverted Germany!" Michelle pushed Germany away from Brienna before stepping back to point at him with an accusing finger. "Just because Brienna wants to become one with you someday, doesn't mean that you get to take advantage of that!"

"… I hate you… So much!" Germany stared at the blushing girl who was now brooding behind America. France smiled perverted like at Michelle. He liked this girl. Brienna stepped away from America before smirking at the short girl.

"Didn't you want to become one with Russia someday, Michelle? I think I saw that on your bucket list!" Brienna smirked as she saw the smile falter from Michelle's face. Revenge was a dish best served with romance and a smirk! Russia looked at the short girl with interest. Both were very pretty, but… He felt this strange pull toward the short one.

"Ignoring that interruption, my name's Michelle! The mean person over there is Brienna! We were just watching our favorite show when this bright light surrounded us and brought us here!" Michelle ignored the glare Brienna sent her as she turned toward England. "Do you by any chance have anything to do with that, England?"

"What! Why are you accusing me?"

"You're interested in magic. It's a very strong assumption." Brienna answered for Michelle.

"What show were you watching?" asked Italy; a cute smile on his face.

"Useless Italy…" Michelle and Brienna sighed as they stared at the weak yet adorable country.

"H- Hetalia?" Italy stood up from his seat with a confused look on his face. Brienna stared at Michelle with a look that said: You-Tell-Them-Or-Perish. Michelle rolled her eyes before stepping forward.

"Where we're from, y'all are a show. It shows a lot of the past things that went on in the world! It's pretty cool actually!" The whole world seemed to be shocked. Brienna paled. _Maybe it was too soon…_

"My favorite character happens to be Russia!" Michelle gave a wink toward Russia as Brienna face palmed. "Brienna's favorite character is obviously Germany!"

"If I had the force…" Michelle ignored Brienna's threat by throwing her arm around Brienna and smiling at her.

"Are you two…American citizens?"

"YEP!" Brienna still couldn't get away from Michelle which was pretty surprising since she could always get away from her.

"So…Where are we staying?" asked Michelle cheerfully.

"AT MY HOUSE OF COURSE! AMERICAN CITIZENS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME IN AMERICA!" Do we have to specify who said that? Well, if you didn't know, it was America.

Russia stood up only to grab Michelle and pull her toward him. Glaring at America, he pushed Michelle behind him.

"Michelle will stay with me, Da?" Russia smiled innocently, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. His eyes seemed to say: Fuck-Off-Or-Else-America.

"Uh-uh! I'm not letting my sister stay with you! You may be cute, but you're not Germany cute!" Brienna didn't care anymore about the fact that her crush was out. Michelle had already exploited that secret. "If you want to be close to her, why don't the Allies and the Axis stay over at America's place?"

"WHAT!"

"Shut up America. The Axis need a place to stay, right?" Brienna's dark look made them immediately agree. That's when Michelle noticed Canada.

"OH MY DOCTOR WHO! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE, CANADA!" Michelle threw her arms around the ghostly figure. All of the countries stared at her as they couldn't see Canada. Brienna squealed and quickly joined in on the cuddling of Canada.

"Let's just go back to my place…" America quietly said. These girls were like England. They saw imaginary people.

Germany, for some unknown reason, felt jealous toward this mysterious Canada. Why was Brienna hugging him? Why couldn't she hug Germany? Why did he even care? He just met her! What he did notice was that strange pull towards her. Russia had the same thoughts except his thoughts focused on Michelle.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Lucky D: Anyone want to tell me who their favorite Hetalia character is? Mine is obviously Russia and Princess Ve's is Germany! I like Canada too because one day he will rise up and destroy EVERYONE!**

**Princess Ve: That's it! No more anime for you!**

**Lucky D: NOOO! Why must you torture me!? *sobs and cries in Emo Corner***


	2. Sappy Songs and Perverted Pick-Up Lines

**Princess Ve: Mwuahaha! I succeeded in kidnapping Lucky D so now I'm the ruler of the story! Write pawn or die!*puts a gun up to Lucky D's head***

**Lucky D: What the hell, dude?! Are you high!? **

**Princess Ve: YOU STOPPED WRITING! And no, I'm not high. Anyway, we do not own Hetalia because if we did**

**Lucky D: RUSSIA WOULD BE MINE!**

**Princess Ve: *face palm***

* * *

Unlike what the other countries were thinking America's house would be like, it was not flashy or dirty or greasy from all the hamburgers. Instead, it looked particularly homey and beautiful. It was a two-story cabin with oak trees surrounding it. The windows were slightly fogged and the falling leaves swirled around the quiet group. The smell of pancakes filled everyone's nostrils, and Canada smiled at the smell of his favorite food.

"This is so beautiful, America!" Michelle twirled around with her arms wide before falling back into the leaves. Russia smiled at the sappy site while Brienna rolled her eyes. Why did Michelle have to add more sap to the sappy moment? What the hell! Why not add something even sappier to the sappy moment!

"_Oh say can you see! By the dawn's early light! What so proudly we hail at the twilight's last gleaming!" _Brienna quietly sang as the countries swayed to her voice. America smiled lightly before joining in. Surprisingly, his voice was very beautiful.

"_Who's broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight. O'r the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming! And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there!" _ Michelle stood up from the leaves to join in on the singing.

"_O' say does that star-spangled banner yet wave! O'r the land of the free and the home of the brave!" _The trio finished off with the other countries smiling at the sappy moment.

"This is too sappy, you bastards!" Romano ruined the moment. Of course! Michelle and Brienna whipped their heads at the stupid country. Their dark glares made the Three Baltic States faint. Brienna was the first one to advance.

"This is… AMERICA!" Suddenly, a well appeared behind Romano, and Brienna quickly kicked him into it. Michelle couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"MOVIE REFERENCE!" The two girls high-fived each other with happy smiles. The other countries besides America and Greece looked confused before they just shook their heads.

"300!" yelled America with so much force; it knocked down Canada who swore silently. Michelle and Brienna quickly helped him up while the countries watched them feel air. Canada was just happy he was getting noticed. "Anyway, I'll show you to your rooms! The rooms decorate themselves to your favorite things."

"Let's go to Canada's room first! Just to make sure he gets one!" Brienna exclaimed before dragging everyone to the house. America, going along with the crazy people, led them to a random room. As Canada stood in front of the door, it placed a name tag on it reading Canada. The countries stared shocked as the door opened and closed on its own.

"Told you!" Michelle exclaimed before dragging them away again. Japan got a room while China got the room next to his. It was so each Allied nation roomed next to an Axis or someone else (after all, other countries were there too). France shared a room with England (WHO THE HELL DECIDED THIS), and they were next to Italy (SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL!). Russia roomed next to Germany, which was fine with the girls who knew they could easily break into their rooms. The rooms across from Russia and Germany belonged to Michelle and Brienna while America was at the end of the hall, guarding no one.

Brienna's room had black walls with red and white roses designing it. A black canopy bed stood in the middle, the red pillows an eye catcher. White carpet lined the floor while bookshelves lined the back wall where the door was and a desk with a laptop sat on the right wall. The closet was a walk-in while the bathroom was HUGE! A flat-screen TV hanged on the left wall with two blood-red beanbag chairs casually in front of it.

Michelle's room had baby blue walls with black stars designing it. A hammock swung lazily in the corner with a blue pillow laying on it. The floor was hardwood with a white carpet over it while a plush doll of Russia surrounded by teddy bears sat in a corner. A white desk with a laptop sat angled in another corner and a small bookshelf was next to it. The closet was small and compact while the bathroom was MASSIVE! There was no TV as Michelle knew Brienna had one. Instead posters of Hetalia, X-Men, Doctor Who, Loki (the rightful king of Asgard), the Avengers, Kakashi, and Dragon Ball Z were on the wall. In the middle of the room, a flute stood with a picture of Brienna, Michelle, and their other friend next to the flute.

Needless to say, their rooms were awesome, but as Michelle stared at the picture of her friends she couldn't help but cry as she remembered who they left. Brienna, hearing the sobs, slowly walked in and comforted her friend before she too silently cried. Russia, America, and Germany barged in, thinking the worst. They stopped when they saw the tears of the two girls.

"Russia, Germany, I can't handle tears! Do something or I'm gonna' cry too." America said before curling up in the pile of teddy bears to cry. Russia and Germany watched America with amusement before turning to the two girls. Russia bent down and put an arm around each, whispering comforting words in their ears while glaring at Germany. Germany took the look to mean: Get-down-here-and-help-me-or-you-die. Needless to say, Germany bent down, taking Brienna from Russia and wrapping his arms around the shaking girl. He whispered in her ear as Russia did to Michelle.

Suddenly, the other countries burst in. "We heard crying! What's wrong?" England shouted before taking in the sight before him. America was sobbing in the corner, two of the coldest countries were comforting two girls they just met, and those girls were crying in front of a picture. Was the world ending, or did England give up his imaginations to the others? It's probably the world thing because England saw it too. England shrugged before pulling out a camera and snapping pictures of America and the girls. France smacked him upside the head.

"Don't ruin the mood." He yelled, ruining the mood even more. England fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"What the bloody hell, bastard!" England screeched. The girls looked over at the countries and then to each other. They started giggling at the sight. Tears started to dry and most other countries smiled*cough*Italy and France*cough*.

"Well," America stated, "since I prevented that disaster, this hero will now show you Tony!" The girls perked up at that, while Germany and Russia stared at him.

"YOU SAT IN THE CORNER CRYING!" The two cold countries yelled, forgetting they were right next to the girl's ears. The girls crumpled to the ground, as England had done moments before, and groaned, clutching their heads. "What's wrong?" Russia and Germany asked. Brienna glared at Germany as Michelle did the same to Russia.

"Maybe, you just MURDERED OUR EARDRUMS!" Brienna shouted. Michelle clutched her head even more with a light whimper. Brienna sent Michelle a sympathizing smile.

"Thank you for comforting me, Russia." Michelle whispered softly before kissing the Russian on the cheek. She then stood up and walked over to America. "Let's go see Tony, America!"

The other countries stared shocked at the small action while Russia blushed lightly. Brienna quickly got an idea.

"That was nice, Germany." Brienna smiled before kissing the German on the side of his lips and walking out of the room too. "Wait up! I want to see Tony too!"

Germany blushed before standing up and pulling Italy and Japan away muttering about training. Russia stood before grabbing the Three Baltic States to follow Michelle with him. France watched as all the other countries left soon after. It was time for the matchmaker to do his thing.

Tearing off his clothes, he figured the first way to do this would be to make people jealous. It was time to call Prussia and flirt with Michelle. Dialing the numbers in to his cellphone, he smirked pervetedly.

"This is the awesome Prussia! Vat do you vant?"

"Germany found himself a girl. I'm afraid he won't go after her! He needs competition!" France was certain Prussia would agree. Flirting with a girl and making his brother jealous would make a happy Prussia.

"I'll be there in a few seconds!" yelled Prussia. Before France could tell him the address, the other German hung up. France looked at the phone and shrugged. Oh well! He needed to start Part 2 of his plan. Running after America and the others, he reached the living room. Looking in, he saw Tony talking to Michelle and Brienna with America and Russia smiling to themselves. The Three Baltic States shivered in the corner. Now was the time. Jumping out, he pulled the attention to him and his…Well you know.

"So Michelle, do you live on a chicken farm? Cause you sure know how to raise a cock!" Michelle's mouth dropped as Russia grew pissed. Brienna looked so confused while America had already fainted.

"I saw you looking down a while ago! Do you want me to feel you up?" Michelle's face turned red as Russia grew a dark aura.

"Michelle, you know what I like in a girl? My dick!" That did it. Russia advanced on France muttering 'Kolkolkol' and pulled out his pipe. Suddenly, Prussia walked in with Italy, Japan, and Germany. Japan immediately fainted once he saw France's naked body while Italy started to strip too. Germany quickly stopped him. Prussia walked over to Brienna before speaking.

"Germany isn't half the awesome I am, beautiful. I'm peanut butter, you're jelly, let's have sex!" Germany, obviously wanting to protect Brienna's honor from his devious brother, proceeded to beat the living hell out of his brother. Brienna's blush got covered by Prussia kissing her on the cheek. Germany paused before pulling his brother out of the room and proceeded to beat him up in the hallway. Russia now was pulling France by the hair towards the kitchen. America than woke up.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**Princess Ve: France… stripped?**

**Lucky D: Yep!**

**Princess Ve: Maybe I should write after all…**

**Lucky D: *shrugs before turning to the nonexistent readers* Anyone who would pay to see France strip, REVIEW! Also what's your favorite Pokémon!?**


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Lucky D: I actually like this story! I thought I would've hated it by now! Weird, isn't it?**

**Princess Ve: You don't hate anything that has something to do with Russia, Lucky! *face-palm***

**Luck D: Oh… YEAH! I have invited Italy to do the disclaimer!**

**Italy: Both Lucky D and Princess Ve do not own Hetalia! VE~**

* * *

Michelle was currently being comforted by America who had been told what had happened. He really felt sorry for her, and he wished there was some way he could make it up to her… WAIT! America quickly stood up and dragged Michelle toward a door no one noticed before. Inside were two love-seats, a room leading to a bedroom, a flat-screen, a buffet filled with hamburgers, and a chocolate fountain. It was HEAVEN for Michelle.

"What's all this for, America?" Michelle questioned while giving him a slightly pouting look. America smiled at one of his, NOW, favorite citizens. Of course, Brienna was one of his favorite too.

"Grab the others, and make your friend stop cheering on Germany! We're about to have a sleepover!" America announced before giving Michelle a salute. Needless to say, Michelle quickly grabbed everyone (with LOTS of protests) and raced back towards the Sleepover Room.

Once everyone was gathered in a circle, America looked around the room. England was sitting next to France while trying to get Hungary, who was beside Austria, to switch with him, Germany and Brienna were sitting next to each other, Michelle was sitting in Russia's lap while Belarus who was with Ukraine sent them glares from across the circle, Japan and Greece were next to each other, Prussia was currently sitting next to Spain and Romano while nurturing his head, Italy sat next to Germany and Brienna, and Canada sat beside Michelle and Russia. There were other countries, but they weren't doing much. Smiling to himself, America decided to tell them what they were going to do now.

"Today, we will be playing… TRUTH OR DARE! This is so my awesome citizens, Michelle and Brienna won't be as scarred as they are now!" The two girls sent thankful smiles to America who winked at them in return. Ignoring the groans from Romano, Belarus, and England, America suddenly got a text… From someone named Princess Ve… For a dare… To himself. America didn't know how this person got his number, but at least she helped him with the game!

"I got a text from someone named Princess Ve," Brienna squirmed in her seat, "It says I have to fight my opposite, win, and not say once that I am the hero." America pouts when suddenly a guy that looked like America walked in the room and proceeded to fight him. Let's just say his 2p won… Now America is pouting in the corner.

"I'll take over now!" yelled Brienna and grabbed America's phone. She looked at the next text from her- I mean- Princess Ve. "Prussia is not allowed to say he is awesome for the rest of the day, AND has to say Michelle and I are more awesome than him!" Prussia's face looked horrific! "Or face France in the bedroom!" Prussia immediately stood up, grabbed France and dragged him towards the bedroom. Michelle's face turned red and hid in Russia's chest. Brienna just pouted. "That sucks… No one has won a dare yet!"

"Next text is actually a truth! Romano, do you actually love your brother?" Brienna looked up curiously, and Michelle looked up to gaze at Romano questionly. Italy also looked over at his brother while some countries leaned in to hear the answer.

"I-I… Ugh… Fine! I do love that pasta-loving bastard!" Romano screamed as Italy hugged his brother. All of a sudden, Hungary whipped out her camera and proceeded to take pictures. Japan silently fumed as he realized he didn't bring his camera.

Michelle stood up and walked toward Brienna. Grabbing the phone, she received a text from Lucky D. Smiling lightly; she pushed Ukraine over towards Canada. Ukraine and Canada's lips touched in an awkward kiss. The countries eyes widened as Canada appeared before their eyes. Russia whispered 'Kolkolkol' under his breath as Michelle released Canada from her grip.

"That was the dare Lucky D sent me!" Michelle then walked over to Russia and kissed him on the cheek. Russia's angry aura slowly disappeared and he stopped whispering his anger. Belarus had to be held back as Prussia and France walked out from the bedroom. France had a black eye while Prussia looked pissed. Immediately, Prussia sat far away from France while sending death glares towards the phone.

"I got a truth from Lucky D! It's for Belarus," Brienna announced as Belarus looked over towards her with a glare. "She wants to know, if Russia never existed, who you would marry." Belarus' eyes widened with horror while Russia looked particularly interested. Everyone, except Prussia who was still moping, leaned in for the answer.

"I WOULD NEVER MARRY ANYONE EXCEPT BIG BROTHER!" Michelle glared at the girl while Brienna rolled her eyes. They should've really expected that. "But if that was true…" Brienna leaned forward as did Michelle. Lithuania looked excited as he thought of his and Belarus' wedding. "It would be America because of how powerful he is." Silence. You could probably hear a pin drop if you walked by. Russia's mouth had dropped as did Michelle's; Brienna had dropped the phone, America looked ready to faint, and England looked ready to kill. The others just looked shocked while Lithuania balled in the emo corner.

"M- Moving on. Anyone got anything? The texts aren't coming in anymore!" Brienna held up the phone to show a Superman background. No one said a word until Italy raised his hand. "Yes Italy."

"This dare is to big brother, Romano! Kiss Spain!" Now anyone would expect that all Italy meant by saying this was for innocent purpose while really he wanted to see his brother suffer. Brienna fell to the floor laughing while Michelle hid her head in Russia's shirt to cover her giggles. Romano looked ready to kill everyone while Spain couldn't look any happier. Hungary quickly grabbed her camera and smiled as she realized that what kind of game this would be. Japan pouted again because he didn't have his camera.

"HELL NO! I AM NOT KISSING THAT STUPID BAST-"Romano was cut off as Spain took the advantage and kissed the Italian. A pink blush crept on Romano's face and Spain pulled away from the Italian when he heard the flash of a camera. Hungary smiled as she sat next to Japan to show him the good stuff. Brienna smiled lightly at one of her favorite shipping while Michelle heard wedding bells.

"I HAVE A DARE FOR BRIENNA! I dare you to kiss Germany!" This came from none other than France. Michelle ran over to the Frenchman and high-fived him before getting dragged back by an angry Russian. Brienna's face grew darker as did Germany's. They both looked at each other before getting closer. Their lips touched and both eyes widened. Brienna's eyes fluttered closed and Germany's followed soon after. The room disappeared around them as fireworks flew in their minds and Germany's hand rose to Brienna's cheek. The kiss deepened and Germany's tongue almost slipped into Brienna's mouth if Michelle hadn't intervened.

"You can't become one with her yet Germany! I haven't given my blessing!" Michelle pulled them apart while Brienna glared daggers towards her friend/sister. America was next to Michelle sending daggers towards Germany for kissing HIS citizen. A blush grew on Germany's face as Brienna stood up and pushed Michelle towards Russia.

"I dare YOU to kiss Russia!" Russia perked up from his spot. Now the game was getting interesting again! A heavy blush grew on Michelle's face as the countries held their breaths while Brienna held back Belarus. Russia leaned in and kissed Michelle before quickly deepening it. Sparks flew though Michelle's mind as Russia felt warmth travel through his body. Grabbing her waist, Russia pulled Michelle towards him while his other hand held the back of her head. Michelle's arms wrapped around his neck before Brienna pulled them apart.

"Sorry Russia! Didn't give you my blessing yet!" The other countries looked so shocked while Belarus ran towards Michelle with her knife. Germany, being the only one who noticed as Brienna was lecturing Russia who looked dazed and just stared at Michelle, stood up and grabbed the girl pulling her to safety. Germany figured that Brienna wouldn't like it if Michelle was dead. Belarus fell to ground while England and France pulled her out of the room.

"HOW COME ALL OF THE PEOPLE I DON'T LIKE MAKE OUT WITH MY CITIZENS!" America grabbed Michelle and Brienna and pulled them behind him to glare at Russia and Germany who glared at him back. Suddenly, an idea popped into Michelle's head.

"Hey America! On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the sexiest, how sexy is England as a pirate?" Brienna laughed while Michelle smirked at the shocked American.

* * *

The clicks of combat boots echoed down the street as the moon shined down on a lone girl walking it. Her brown eyes scanned the area as shouts could be heard inside the house's surrounding her. Black hair was pulled back into a ponytail which swayed in the wind. I'd like to introduce you to Janae.

Janae was the badass of the group. Her clothes mostly consisted of leather jackets, anything black or dark, skinny jeans, and of course combat boots. Her attitude was very rebellious and sarcastic. She fought when she wanted and who she wanted. Surprisingly, her favorite character in Hetalia was Italy.

She had heard from Michelle's parents that both Brienna and Michelle were missing. Janae had blocked Brienna's parents numbers knowing the tears of Brie's mother wouldn't make her feel that well. She was now visiting Michelle's house to check any clues as she knew both of her friends wouldn't just go missing. If someone tried to kidnap them, they would fight. Michelle might look and act like an innocent girl but when she wanted to, she could take on anyone. Brienna also packed a punch.

As she came to the door, she quickly searched for the key. Finding it hidden in a plant pot, she opened the door and walked in. Everything seemed normal until Janae walked in Michelle's bedroom. Hetalia kept replaying over and over again on the flat screen. A popcorn bag lay untouched on the floor and Janae reached over to turn off the TV when a bright light flashed and the only thing left was a note.

Janae was gone.

* * *

**Lucky D: I hope I left you in suspense from that note! Who knows what's written in their!**

**Princess Ve: WHAT THE CRAP, LUCK! I don't like the ending! **

**Lucky D: Deal with it! Anyway, how do you like Janae guys!? Please review!**


	4. The Stereotype Song

**Lucky D: We're on Chapter 4 everyone! Yay! I might be slow on getting chapters out after this because Spring Break is ending… Boo!**

**Princess Ve: Just be glad that I'm making her write! I had to force her to! But I completely agree with you on the Spring Break thing! It sucks… Anyway, we have stolen- I mean borrowed Pirate! England to do the disclaimer!**

**Pirate! England: *being hugged by Luck and V* I- GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME! God Damn- DON'T TOUCH THAT! Luck and V does not own Hetalia, THANK THE BLOODY QUEEN!**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going to a World Meeting! This is so cool!" Michelle twirled around never noticing the glares she got from the security guards. Brienna smirked as she stared at England and America. Back at the sleepover, America had said that England, in his pirate form, was a 100. England had then fainted and that concluded Truth or Dare just as America sobbed in the emo corner.

"Become one with Mother Russia, Da?" Russia asked Michelle for the 400th time. Ever since the kiss, he had been asking her that question every second of every day. Brienna, of course, would smack him upside the head. Russia would just smile at her with his creepy aura surrounding him, and Germany would then pull her away. Brienna flipped Russia off every time Germany did this. Yeah… She has a death wish.

America grabbed Michelle and ran to the doors. He then also flipped Russia off. Let's just say that Russia is not so happy right now! When America and Michelle walked into the building, they stopped in their tracks. Germany was giving Brienna a… piggy-back ride. Michelle contemplated if she should tell Germany that Brienna fell asleep on every piggy-back ride she goes on. Oh well! He'd figure it out eventually!

Once they all got into the room, the seating looked something like this: Brienna in Germany's lap, Italy, Japan, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Scotland, Jamaica, Mexico, Poland, North Korea and South Korea, India, Hungary, Ukraine, Spain, China, Israel, Ireland, Egypt, Portico, Australia, Brazil, Africa in general, Romano, Belarus, Greece, The Three Baltic States, Russia with Michelle in his lap, America, England, France, Prussia, and Canada.(AN- I don't care if I didn't mention all of the nations! Get over it!)

The meeting was pretty boring to say the least. It was just like the meeting on the first episode. Until a hole opened up in the ceiling. Janae landed on Italy's lap. Getting off of the shocked Italian, she looked around the quiet room before breaking into song.

"You know I always thought stereotypes were pretty ridiculous. So I wrote a song about it and it goes a little a something like this." Michelle perked up from her seat to jump off of Russia and joining in with Janae. "_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn_" Brienna stayed asleep while Michelle and Janae jumped in front of Japan to point at him. Japan hid his face in his hands.

"_And we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes! Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl!" _Michelle threw her arm around India who blushed at the mention of his women. "_And we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes! Check it out now!" _They paused to jump in front of America giving him a smirk as a warning.

"_I love those fat Americans. You know their so obnoxious! They always eating burgers! They always holding shotguns!" _America almost said something when he realized he was holding both. Then they jumped in front of Mexico. "_And I love those Mexicans the way they mow my lawn. They all got a 100 kids cause they don't know how to put a condom on!" _Mexico paused in counting his money from mowing people's lawns. Then they pointed to Israel.

"_Uh uh! Cause that's the way they role!_ _Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose! If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy and their out of control like a Chinese driver!" _The two girls pointed at each country when their name popped up. The countries blushed except Ireland who flipped them off.

"_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle rocking burkas while they ride in camels. And I love Jamaicans! Yeah, they cool! But they always high so don't let them fool you! YA MAN! And I love them Puerto Ricans, even they wash their ass about once a week, and I'm just joking! If you didn't know then you're a little slow and you're probably from Poland!" _Michelle couldn't help but pinching Egypt's cheeks while Janae pretended to smoke with Jamaica. Puerto Rico was currently sniffing himself while Poland made a heart with his hand.

"_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, and we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes! Let's come together live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl! And we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!" _Cue blushing.

"_AW YEAH! Let me hear you yell, if you love the outback, Redneck Australia! And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude, and those creepy Italians who think their smooth! Mamma Mia!" _Michelle took the hat off of Australia to wear it while England poked his teeth. Janae gave a flirty wave to N. Italy who blushed.

"_And how could anyone hate the French!? I know their hairy women don't shave their pits!" _Michelle and Janae both wrinkled their noses at France while England snickered in his seat. France looked devastated.

"_Brazilian girls is what you want, walking round town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk." _Michelle blushed while looking at the floor, and Janae gave an apologetic smile to Brazil.

"_I love Africans, but hold up a second! National Geographic says they all butt naked! Breast hanging low, what have they done with their clothes? They've disappeared like coke up a Columbian's nose!"_ Africa tried to make a counter argument, but the words died on their lips.

"_UH OH! You're all on my checklist! Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast." _Michelle sat back in Russia's lap who smiled at his brave little sunflower before snuggling closer to her.

"_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them, then you're brain is small like a Korean penis!" _Both Michelle and Janae whispered the last word hoping that no country heard it. Unfortunately, the countries did hear it. North Korea had to be brought down in his chair while South Korea laughed happily.

"_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, and we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotype! Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes! All together now! I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep! I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep! I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep! They hump sheep! They hump sheep! Yeah, they hump sheep!" _Scotland bit his lip while his hand shook violently as he tried not to strangle the girls.

"_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, and we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes! Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes! Yeah." _Janae bowed to the countries while Michelle applauded happily. "Yeah, I'm just playing! You know I love you guys, but seriously, don't hump any sheep!"

The countries were silent as they let the song sink in to their brains. It was a pretty nice song with a nice beat and catchy lyrics. But they DID NOT act or look like that, right? They all were not some part of any stereotypes! All of a sudden, a rustle could be heard on Germany's lap. Everyone looked over to see Brienna staring emotionless towards Janae and Michelle.

"They sang The Stereotype Song, didn't they?"

* * *

**Lucky D: Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter than others, but SOMEBODY was pressing me to finally upload the chapters so she could read them over again!**

**Princess V: Finally! Took you long enough to finish this chapter! I swear I was almost on Death's Doors before you uploaded!**

**Lucky D: Anyway, Janae and Italy will make an interesting couple, won't they? And Embrace the Awesomeness will be joining us in the next chapter, and so will Holy Roman Empire!**

**Princess V: EEEEEK! Okay, True or False? Was Germany Holy Roman Empire when he was younger?**

**Lucky D: ****Anyway I've got a few requests. Anyone know any good Sherlock fanfics out there? I've been looking up some things, but just can't seem to find any. Here are pairings that I like:**

**Sherlock/John**

**Sherlock/fem!John**

**Sherlock/OC**

**Jim/OC**

**Jim/Sherlock**

**Yeah, that's about it. I'm trying to get into Sherlock and Molly, but it's not really my cup of tea. I already have 5 great Doctor Who stories. If you would like to read them, here they are:**

**Charlene, Charlene Who(Finished); By Doctor's Charlene**

**Never Be the Same(Sequel to Charlene, Charlene Who): By Doctor's Charlene**

**Written in the Stars; By Doctor's Charlene**

**Rewritten in The Stars(A different version of WITS); By Doctor's Charlene**

**Jumping Through Time; By Anadona**

**They are all Doctor/OC stories so don't like don't read. They are very interesting and I highly recommend them! Also check out Embrace the Awesomeness's story on X-Men! I'm in it and it's called Things Hidden in the Shadows!**


	5. Jealousy, China, and Janae

**Lucky D: If ya'll are wondering the beginning of these chapters are prewritten. They are usually outdated once I upload them to the story. Anyway, some new appearances might or might not be in this chapter, excluding Janae.**

**Embrace The Awesomeness: Are you saying I'm not important?**

**Lucky D: WHAT! NO! I was just-**

**Embrace The Awesomeness: I see how it is! SCREW YOU TOO!**

**Princess Ve: By the way dear readers, it was Gang Up On Luck Day. She's been moping about ever since it started. **

**HRE: Um. Should I do the disclaimer?**

**Trio: YES YOU ADORABLE THING!**

**HRE: *being suffo- I mean hugged* Luck does not- CAN'T BREATHE- own Hetalia!**

* * *

After the little interruption, Michelle and Brienna quickly introduced their friend, Janae. The countries took to her as they did the other two girls in a surprising amount of time. Russia had to be checked by Janae until she saw enough something she liked about him for Michelle to sit on his lap. Germany didn't have to go through the trouble as Brienna didn't bother to listen to her African friend.

The meeting went on with only slight interruptions from America and Russia. They were both arguing who had the better army when Michelle piped in that Canada had the best army. She then went into an inspiring speech of how one day Canada would rise up and destroy everyone. Of course no one believed her. That's when the door opened and in walked a girl the trio had never seen on Hetalia.

A dark-skinned young girl with jet black hair and slender built strolled in with a happy smile. She sported a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest. She wore a white tank-top under a half-zipped sleeveless vest. She also wore a black skirt with leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire.

As the girl saw Russia in her line of sight first, she sped up only to pull his head into her endowed chest. Michelle had fallen out of the seat as the girl had not noticed her yet. Horrible thoughts echoed in Michelle's head as Russia didn't bother to get out of the girl's grip. Michelle was never a great dealer with jealousy. She always thought the worst when things like this happened. She just couldn't help it. Not after _**him**_. Brienna and Janae knew this and the glares on their faces held death in their eyes. That's when the new girl looked at Michelle.

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry. I didn't you and that was so rude of me! I can't believe I just did that! I'm Low." Michelle's eyes widened as the girl talked extremely fast. She could barely understand what the girl said.

"I-I'm Michelle." Low smiled shyly towards Michelle before America quickly pulled Low away. The countries rolled their eyes at America's overprotective behavior towards anyone. Low shuffled out of America's grip before walking over to Sweden and pulling him into where Russia's head occupied only moments before. Finland laughed aloud as he saw his friend do this to his tough comrade.

* * *

Meanwhile After the Meeting

Michelle walked down abandoned hallway thinking about this new character. Low certainly wasn't on Hetalia in any seasons she watched. The new girl didn't introduce if she was a country or a state or even a capital! Of course, Michelle already thought she was a nice person and even was on the verge of calling her a friend, but didn't countries always introduce themselves as their respective nation?

"Excuse me, Michelle." Said girl turned to see China standing in front of her with a sort of awkward smile. "I wanted to tell you that you should stay away from Russia, aru."

"What? Why?" Michelle already knew how dangerous Russia could get from the TV show and she didn't need China to warn her about something she already knew about.

"He's dangerous, and you could get seriously hurt, aru!" China felt worried and overprotective of the poor girl for some reason. He could already feel a platonic love forming for the small girl. "I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Why don't you stay out of it China. I don't need you trying to meddle into my life!" Michelle didn't know why she was getting so angry at the adorable country. China was actually her second favorite character and she knew this was not like her.

"I don't think I should, aru!" Their voices grew louder as the shouting match went on. Their anger turned from Russia to copywright, trade, army, and then back to Russia. The fight went from verbal to physical as Michelle threw a punch to China's face. As soon as her fist hit his face, silence echoed down the hall. Michelle looked shocked as China rubbed his red cheek.

"… You know, you're my second favorite character." Michelle whispered as China turned to walk away. He looked back at her to see her head hanging down with what looked like shame on her face. Her small hands were curled into fists and her eyes were shut tightly. China knew this was her version of an apology.

"Thank you, aru." He whispered back. Suddenly, her arms were thrown around him and he felt Michelle sobbing into his shirt. He slowly wrapped his arms around Michelle too. They stood in comfortable silence; the only thing to be heard was Michelle's soft cries and China's comforting words.

"My little sunflower, where are you?" Russia's childish voice could be heard a hallway away, and China reluctantly pulled away from who he felt was his little sister. Michelle's eyes were wide and puffy he noticed. As he wiped another stray tear, Russia's footsteps became louder. Michelle smiled lightly as China whispered his goodbye and walked away.

"Michelle?" Russia walked slowly over towards the still girl in caution. Michelle didn't seem like she was in that good of a mood. His sunflower turned to him with a small smile and he noticed she had been crying. "What happened? Who hurt what is mine? I can kill them for you, da!" Russia's dark aura grew as his hand twitched to where his pipe was in his jacket. Michelle shook her head before throwing her arms around Russia's neck and kissing him on the cheek softly.

* * *

Meanwhile with Janae

Janae walked down the hallway thinking about what was happening now. She was glad to be with her two friends, but what about her family? Was she really going to be okay here? Shaking her head, she returned her thoughts to more important matters: Protecting her friends. She was always known as the Protector of the Trio and being in Hetalia wasn't going to change that. As she thought more about this, she hit something.

"OH! I'm so sorry! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Looking up, her eyes met Italy's face. She smiled lightly as she realized how cute the Italian was up close.

"I'm not going to hurt you Italy." She said slowly as if talking to a child (which she might as well have been doing). Putting a hand on his arm, she gave him a small smile.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

**Luck: Hey guys! Awesomeness left and so did V so I'm all alone. They took HRE with them sadly. Anyway I've got a few requests. Anyone know any good Sherlock fanfics out there? I've been looking up some things, but just can't seem to find any. Here are pairings that I like:**

**Sherlock/John**

**Sherlock/fem!John**

**Sherlock/OC**

**Jim/OC**

**Jim/Sherlock**

**Yeah, that's about it. I'm trying to get into Sherlock and Molly, but it's not really my cup of tea. I already have 5 great Doctor Who stories. If you would like to read them, here they are:**

**Charlene, Charlene Who(Finished); By Doctor's Charlene**

**Never Be the Same(Sequel to Charlene, Charlene Who): By Doctor's Charlene**

**Written in the Stars; By Doctor's Charlene**

**Rewritten in The Stars(A different version of WITS); By Doctor's Charlene**

**Jumping Through Time; By Anadona**

**They are all Doctor/OC stories so don't like don't read. They are very interesting and I highly recommend them! Also check out Embrace the Awesomeness's story on X-Men! I'm in it and it's called Things Hidden in the Shadows!**


	6. Karaoke Night

**I'm Where? I'm What?**

**Lucky D: Hey guys! Long time no see! I didn't ask you all at the other chapter so I will ask you now. Did ya'll like the China and Michelle moment? It was really hard trying to get my OC mad at China because he's so freaking ADORABLE! Anyway, this chapter was recommended by Princess Ve to write who still isn't here because I kicked her out! Mwuahahaha! Anyway, I do not own Hetalia because if I did the shows would be longer!**

* * *

Janae twirled around her new room, laughing softly. The white carpet underneath her tickled her feet as her curtains swayed because of the open window. The queen-sized bed centered in the middle of the room held black and white covers while also holding two fuzzy black and blue pillows. A lone end-table sat beside the bed which held an alarm clock and a lamp. The black walls were brightened by the pictures of inspiring quotes like, "Facebook says you're my friend, but I won't hesitate to punch you in the face," scattered in a mural across the left wall. A white bookshelf and white desk sat side by side near the entry door. Her room also had a walk-in closet and a huge bathroom like the Brie's and Michelle's. To Janae, this was the perfect room.

"Hey Janae! It's Karaoke Night in the Sleepover Room. You missed Truth or Dare but I'm sure this will be just as fun!" Michelle burst into her room screaming this in a fast-paced voice. The dark girl looked over at her best friend before laughing aloud and grabbing her hand. Following Michelle's directions, Janae managed to lead the two of them to the correct room.

"I think Michelle should sing first!" Janae exclaimed over the loud argument of who would sing first. Everyone turned to the girls wondering when they had come in. Brienna rolled her eyes as she realized that Michelle and Janae were now going to use their sneak-up skills to find dirty blackmail on everybody. She needed to remember to hide her phone this time.

"But I wanted to go first! IF I DON'T GO FIRST THEN I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!" Switzerland screamed as his usual pale face turned a sickly red. Liechtenstein winced as her brother had just screamed in her ear. Suddenly, Low appeared next to the red blonde boy.

"You know, Switzerland, you're not really neutral if you hurt them. If you hurt Michelle then Russia would kill you meaning you would be taking the Axis side. If you hurt Janae then I think Italy would get Germany to attack you which means you're on the Allies side." Silence filled the room as Michelle tried not to giggle at the shell-shocked Switz. Low had a point.

"Switzerland hates everybody equally!" Brienna responded with a slight giggle before Michelle, Low, Janae, and Brie fell to the floor laughing. The countries tried not to look confused. Once the girls regained their composure, Brie sat in Germany's lap, Janae sat beside Italy, Low hopped into Sweden's lap, and Michelle took her place onstage.

"I got the perfect song! I think Hungary will like this one!" Michelle started before pointing over to a random guy in the corner. "Maestro, please!

"_When I was just a little girl,_

_My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story._

_It always was about a Princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory _

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be _

_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no-one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself _

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind _

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am _

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me _

_When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no-one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay my own dragon_

_I can dream my own dreams _

_My knight in shining armor is me_

_So I'm gonna set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar _

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no-one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself!"_

Michelle bowed to the applauding audience before walking off stage and being enveloped by Russia. He didn't like the idea of her being by herself and not depending on him. What if she got hurt or kidnapped? He didn't want to think about it. Pulling her into his lap, he made sure to keep a secure grip on her ignoring the weird look he got from Michelle in the process. Anyway, next up was Janae.

"Unlike Michelle, I'm going to sing something way out her comfort zone!" Michelle pouted while Janae sent her a humorous smile.

"_I don't need you or your brand new Benz._

_Or your bougie friends._

_I don't need love, looking like diamonds._

_Looking like diamonds._

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz. _

_Or your bougie friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. _

_Looking like diamonds._

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz._

_Or your bougie friends. _

_And I don't need love, looking like diamonds._

_Looking like diamonds. _

_You can't imagine the immensity of the fuck I'm not giving about your money and man servant at the mansion you live in. _

_And I don't wanna go places where all my ladies can't get in._

_Just grab a bottle, some boys and let's take it back to my basement. _

_And get Sleazy. _

_Sick of all your lines, So Cheesy!_

_Sorry daddy, but I'm not that easy! _

_I'm not gonna sit here while you circle jerk it and work it. _

_Imma take it back to where my man and my girls is._

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz. _

_Or your bougie friends. _

_And I don't need love, looking like diamonds._

_Looking like diamonds._

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz. _

_Or your bougie friends. _

_And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. _

_Looking like diamonds._

_Rat tat on your dum dum drum. _

_The beat so fat, gonna make me cum. um, um, um. (Over to your place!) _

_Rat tat on your dum dum drum. _

_The beat so fat, gonna make me cum, um, um, um, um. (Over to your place!)_

_I don't mean to critique on your seduction technique. _

_But your money's not impressing me, it's kind of weak. _

_That you really think you're gonna get my rocks off! Get my top and socks off!_

_By showing me the dollars in your drop box._

_Me and all my friends we don't buy bottles, we bring em. _

_We take the drinks from the tables when you get up and leave em._

_And I don't care if you stare, and you call us scummy, _

_Cause we aint after your affection. And sure as hell not your money, honey. _

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz. _

_Or your bougie friends. _

_And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. _

_Looking like diamonds. _

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz. _

_Or your bougie friends. _

_And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. _

_Looking like diamonds. _

_Rat tat on your dum dum drum._

_The beat so fat, gonna make me cum. um, um, um. (Over to your place)_

_Rat tat on your dum dum drum. _

_The beat so phat, gonna make me cum. um, um, um. (Over to your place!)."_

Michelle and Brienna cheered and applauded while France held his nose to stop the bleeding. Germany and Russia both looked at each other while Italy blushed and applauded. The other countries soon followed as they had been too shocked to do anything before then. America sighed as he realized England was going to give him that lecture on bad music again. Janae bowed before walking back to Italy and sitting next to him with a smirk. Low high-fived her while Michelle and Brie both gave smiles to their friend as Germany and Russia still wouldn't let them go. Now it was Low's turn as Brie let her go before her.

"This goes out to Sweden! Love ya!" Low swiftly blew a kiss to her lover with a small blush on her face. Unlike Low, Sweden's face turned a bright red while Michelle, Brienna, Janae, and the other Nordics whistled loudly.

"_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello, "_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..." _She bowed happily as Sweden tried to fight the bright smile that was coming on. Michelle and Janae wolf-whistled as Low grabbed Sweden into a deep kiss before they quickly looked away. Brienna giggled quietly while Germany tried to get her to turn around. Brie shrugged out of Germany's tight grip to walk onto the stage.

* * *

**Lucky D: I will begin the next chapter with Brie's song and then the plot will begin to thicken. Chapter 8 is when the interesting parts begin so stick around everyone. Don't forget to favorite and review! P.S. I watched Grease and Grease 2 last night for the hundredth time and it was still amazing!**


	7. Karaoke Night 2

**Lucky D: Hey guys! Guess what? IT'S SUMMER VACATION! I don't have to go to school anymore while my brothers have too! I feel kind of guilty because Ve has to go to school too since she didn't go to graduation…**

**Princess Ve: DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE! I HATE-**

**Lucky D: GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND LISTEN TO THE TEACHER! Anyway, Hetalia does not belong to my amigos or me. Awesomeness, you got anything to say?**

**ETA: I'm bored…**

**Lucky D: Nicely said!**

* * *

Brienna smiled lightly as she stared at the countries who returned her look. In her mind she was dedicating this song to Holy Roman Empire, but she remained quiet as she didn't want Italy bursting into tears.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls." _Brie smiled slightly as the audience clapped loudly. She noticed how Janae and Michelle were slowly inching closer to Italy who smiled at Brie unbeknownst to the two fan girls about to attack him. He didn't stand a chance as her friends tackled him to the floor.

"WE LOVE YOU, ITALY! IF YOU NEED US, JUST CALL OKAY!" Italy blushed as the two girls squeezed him tighter. Brie slightly wondered how Michelle managed to get out of Russia's grip, but she shook it off. Speaking of Russia, his face was twisted into a jealous look as he stared at Italy. A dark aura surrounded the tall country until Michelle wiggled back into his lap and all was forgiven. Janae then grabbed Michelle and pulled her to the stage where Brie still stood.

"This song is dedicated to Russia and the countries who don't understand him." Janae announced happily while Michelle and Brie finally understood what she was doing. Russia straightened slightly at the dedication while the other countries looked at each other.

Michelle: _How bad can he be?_

_He's just doing what comes naturally_

_How bad can he be?_

_He's just following my destiny_

_How bad can he be?_

_He's just doing what comes naturally_

_How bad can he be?_

_How bad can he possibly be?_

Janae: _Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature)_

_That almost every country knows_

_Called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest)_

_And check it this is how it goes_

_The country that wins has got to scratch and fight_

_And claw and bite and punch_

_And the country that doesn't well the country that doesn't_

_Winds up someone else's lu-lu-lu-lu-lunch (munch munch munch munch munch)_

_I'm just sayin'_

Brienna: _How bad can he be?_

_He's just doing what comes naturally_

_How bad can he be?_

_He's just following my destiny_

_How bad can he be?_

_He's just doing what comes naturally_

_How bad can he be?_

_How bad can he possibly be?_

Michelle: _There's a principle in buisness (principle in buisness)_

_That everybody knows is sound_

_It says the people with the money (people with the money)_

_Make this ever loving world go 'round_

_So he's biggering his country_

_He's biggering his factory_

_He's biggering his corporate sign_

_Everybody out there can take care of yours_

_And him? He'll take care of what's his, his, his, his, his (shake that bottom line)_

Brienna: _Let me hear you say smogulous smoke (smogulous smoke)_

_Schlopadee Schlop (Schlopadee Schlop)_

_Complain all you want it's never ever ever ever gonna stop_

_Come on now how bad can he possibly be?_

Janae: _How bad can he be?_

_He's just building his economy_

_How bad can he be?_

_Just look at his petting this kitty_

_How bad can he be?_

_A portion of proceeds goes to charity_

_How bad can he be?_

_How bad can he possibly be?_

Michelle: _Let's see_

_All the customers are buying_

_And the money is multiplying_

_And the PR people are lying _

_And the lawyers are denying_

_Who cares if a few counties are scared_

_This is all so gratifying_

_How bad can he possibly be?_

Michelle, Brie, and Janae bowed happily as Russia applauded smiling happily. Currently, Belarus was nodding her head in agreement while Ukraine smiled slightly, America was trying to argue over Russia's loud applauds, England muttered curses under his breath while France looked around in wonderment, Germany currently had a stressed Italy in his lap as Romano tried to figure out which predicament he needed to focus on as Spain stalked behind him, Japan and China just sweat dropped, and all the other countries not mentioned shook their heads or whimpered in a corner.

Michelle watched as Brie and Janae walked off stage, but she stayed staring into America's eyes. Smiling to herself, she suddenly pulled out an American military jacket and put it on.

"This song is dedicated to America." Russia frowned at his little sunflower before turning to glare at the curious America.

"_Yeah, let's do it for your country, the red, white, and the blue._

_It's Uncle Sam who's asking, so Arthur will approve. _

_Tomorrow I'll be fighting, and I'll win this war for you._

_Let's do it for your country, your country wants us to."_

America hid his face in his hands as Michelle quickly moved offstage to kneel in front of him. She grabbed one of his hands and forced him to look into her eyes. Russia growled quietly under his breath as jealousy overcame him. He looked over to see Michelle meet his eyes and smile at him brightly and he slowly felt the jealousy simmer down.

"_Bullets are exploding, they'll soon be at the door,_

_Give something to yourself you never gave before. _

_Yeah, let's do it for your country, the red, white, and the blue,_

_If the President were standin' here, I'm sure he would approve._

_You'll be a mighty soldier before this night is through._

_Let's do it for your country, your country wants us to. _

_(Spoken)_

_Just think about it - It would be like as if we were doing it for the Statue of Liberty, or the Grand Canyon, or the New York Yankees... it would be like as if we were doing it for... Disneyland! _

_Yeah, let's do it for your country, the red, white, and the blue,_

_It's not a lot to ask of us, Arthur will approve._

_Tomorrow I'll be fighting, and I'll win this war for you._

_Let's do it for your country, (spoken) we owe it to your country._

_Let's do it for your country, your country wants us to."_

Michelle giggled at America's blushing face as he muttered something about hating the stupid movie and stupid directors. Janae and Brie applauded at their friends' braveness as they never expected her to actually sing that song to America. Low whistled lowly (**A/N: Ha! Get it?**). Arthur looked confused as he wondered about what he would approve of while France laughed pervertedly. Canada frowned at his friend. Were they going to forget about him like everyone else did? Suddenly Brie stood up to whisper something in Michelle's ear. Michelle nodded excitedly.

"Since the last song was dedicated to America, this song will be dedicated to Canada! You know? He's the second largest country in the world? Holds a polar bear all the time? Lowest crime rates in the world? Best health care ever? HE SITTING RIGHT THERE!" The countries jumped in their seats at Brie's loud voice before looking over at the 'new' visitor sitting next to America. They all blushed before muttering their apologies to the forgotten country.

"_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Even if in winter things tend to freeze_

_We've got the world monopoly on trees_

_And our country's bordered by three different seas_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise_

_We made insulin to combat disease_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian _

_Et si ce n'était pas assez_

_On a deux langues officielles:_

_L'anglais et le français_

_Ooh la la_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Where else do you find mounted police_

_Or go to the hospital and not pay fees_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_And when freshwater is in high demand_

_We've got the world's largest supply on hand_

_So you know that we could make a pretty good friend_

_But it's even better if you can be..._

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian _

_So you're thinking to yourself,_

_"How do I live in this beautiful country?"_

_Well we've got some steps for you to follow..._

_STEP 1: Lose the gun_

_STEP 2: Buy a canoe_

_STEP 3: Live multiculturally_

_STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!_

_We got beavers, caribou and moose_

_We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose_

_And we're sorry about Celine Dion_

_But she did do that good song for James Cameron..._

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The Greek chilled out with Socrates_

_Can't build a wall like the Chinese_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_In Kenya they have safaris_

_We've missed lots of other countries_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian."_

Michelle laughed aloud at Brie's song as Janae rolled her eyes. Back in their world, Michelle and Brie wouldn't stop singing that song plus its parody, American Please. In American Please, Michelle would be England successfully doing a British accent and Brie would be America successfully acting like a brat. She decided to turn this Karaoke Night around by turning this back into Truth or Dare night.

"I would like to ask Russia something!" Janae exclaimed while sitting up. Michelle turned to look at her friend before smiling and nodding. " Russia, you can only answer truthfully, okay?"

"Da! I will answer as truthfully as I can!" He nodded happily with a childish smile.

"Is it true you have abandonment issues and would like Michelle to confirm, no matter what anyone says or does, she'll always love you?" A silence occurred in the room like no other as Russia's smile slid off his face to turn into a serious look.

"I suppose I do have abandonment issues sometimes… Подсолнечник, ты меня любишь всем сердцем твоим?" Michelle, who learned little Russian, was able to infer what he said and smiled at him. She leaned over to whisper in his ear to meet her in her room after the party ended **(A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter people! I'm not writing a sex scene… For now…)**. He nodded before pulling her into his lap as Michelle snuggled closer to him. China muttered under his breath to give Russia the 'overprotective brother' speech as Spain growled under his breath to the Russian. Michelle reminded him of the Philippines which he founded back in the day.

"Ooh! I have a question for Michelle, Janae, and Brie! Who are your 5 favorite yaoi pairings?" This came from none other than Hungary as Japan happily nodded to himself. Michelle blushed and wriggled in Russia's lap before answering.

"Russia and Canada are one of my favorite pairings." Canada dropped his jaw as he was one of the only countries who knew what yaoi was. Russia just giggled to himself. "I also like Light and L from Bleach. Russia and Italy I like too… Germany and Italy obviously! Sorry Brie but their awesome! And finally, Naruto and Gaara from Naruto." Brie pouted at her friend quietly planning her demise while Janae nodded. Low smiled lightly as she realized there were other people who like yaoi other than Hungary who kind of scared her. It was now Janae's turn.

"I only have a top 4. It's Light and L like Michelle, Natsu and Gray from Fairytale, and Naruto and Sasuke." Michelle giggled as she remembered Janae reading some of her favorite yaoi pairings when she fainted from blood loss. Brie smiled at Janae as she didn't say Germany and Italy.

"I kind of like Canada and America." Canada muttered about incest under his breath while America tried to figure out what they were talking about. "I have to agree with Michelle about Canada and Russia too. Basically, the rest of my pairings are exactly like Janae's…" Hungary nodded as she imagined everything her new friends told her. She had to hold back the nose bleed.

"I think that's enough weirdness for today. Everyone back to their rooms!" America announced with only few protests. Russia gentlemanly walked Michelle to her room and Michelle opened the door for him since she had the key. As he walked in she noticed a piece of paper hidden under the 'M' on her door. Taking it out, she looked down to see- OH MY DOCTOR! _Is that Russia being fucked by Sweden AND Germany? _Michelle thought as she clutched the interesting drawing. Noticing the writing on her the back of the paper, she turned it around to read the little note.

_Dear Michelle,_

_I'm sorry for making you fall out of Russia's lap! Here's my apology…_

_Sincerely,_

_Low_

"Подсолнечник, ты в порядке?" She heard Russia's voice from behind and quickly hid the drawing in her bra after she folded it. She was totally going to frame it in her closet.

Turning, she prepared for what she was going to say to Russia.

* * *

**Lucky D: Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter… I can't wait till the next chapter for Michelle's talk with Russia, Brie finding some **_**things **_**out, and a new character… Sorry for all the new characters… **

**Translations**

**Подсолнечник, ты меня любишь всем сердцем твоим- Sunflower, do you love me with all your heart?**

**Подсолнечник, ты в порядке?- Sunflower, are you okay?**


	8. Mates? Oh God!

**I'm Where? I'm What?**

**Lucky D: Hey guys! Chapter 8 is finally out! EEP! I haven't seen or heard from Princess Ve or Embrace the Awesomeness today so they will not be joining us. I'm sure you don't want to hear me continue babbling on about random things so I will get to the story. If you are prone to getting overemotional about back story's or anything, I suggest you skip this chapter. Of course, you'll miss the most important part of the plot to this story, but hey! At least you're not balling in tears. Also, I have added a warning to this chapter and I think it will be in all other chapters from here on now. I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Young Readers Reading This, Be Cautious. This Story Can Get A Little Dirty and Contains Cuss Words. It May Also Contain Lemons, If I Can Get A Friend To Do That For Me!**

* * *

Michelle noticed how Russia sat crisscross-apple-sauce in the middle of her room. Since he hadn't had a very good look at it, after all the last time he was here she had been crying her eyes out with Brie, he was looking around it very interested. She took notice in how he seemed to pause at her wall of posters, and how he frowned at the fact a lot of men were on it. It wasn't her fault really! In her world, Anime, Marvel, and DC had very good-looking men.

Sitting across from him, she squirmed at the awkward silence that occurred around them. He had a very intense look on his face as he stared at her, but she noticed she didn't seem to mind. She was kind of happy that Russia was showing so much attention towards her, and she had a feeling that this feeling was not just on her side.

"Russia-"

"Call me Ivan. It is customary for someone who is so close to a country that they use the more intimate human name." Michelle blushed at the end of his sentence. Russia-Ivan kept his intense stare on his face as he decided to get down to business. "Подсолнечник, you are going to answer my question, Da?"

"I don't 'fall' in love that easily, Russ- Ivan. I don't believe in 'Love at first sight' either. The only reason my friends call me a 'hopeless romantic' would be because I'm always going on about how they will find true love. Not myself." Ivan looked thoughtful for a moment, and so she continued.

"As you can tell, I usually wear something that is too large on me. I do this because when I was younger, I was always just a little chubby. I could never get rid of the weight, and after years of being bullied by my own sister about this, I decided to embrace it. I would obviously always be just a little chubby for my own liking. I became shy, insecure, and turned to books. My family members were very sporty people, and for me being into books was very unusual. This only gave my sister a new reason to bully me."

Michelle paused as she noticed the angry look on Ivan's face. He growled aloud before motioning for her to go on. Worriedly, she continued.

"My mother had divorced my father when I was younger, and she found a new man by the time I was eleven. They weren't married yet nor were they engaged when my family moved in with his. He had one son whom lived with him, and of course, his son also bullied me about loving books and writing. Soon, it was time to go to a new school, and I wasn't prepared. I had left all the friends I tried so hard to make and it kind of hurt. Once I went to school, I managed to gain one friend my fourth week. Before that, I had been hanging out with my stepdad's nephew."

"My new friend wasn't how a friend should be, and I realize that now. She was always pushing me to do stupid things with her, and when we got caught, I was _trained_ to immediately take the whole blame. We never did drugs or anything. It was mostly just bulling other people even if I didn't join in. I didn't like her doing this, but seeing as she was the only one who even bothered with me, I dealt with it. I spent a year like this. Being dragged around like a hopeless puppy that didn't have any bark left. People around me would call me a doormat. Some people told me how I was too much of a good girl to ever stop being bossed around."

"No one really helped me. I suppose they couldn't even have possibly tried since I was too far gone to ever stop being a puppy always wanting to please her master. Then in sixth grade, someone moved back into our small town. My friend and some other people whom I had become acquaintances with immediately brought this new person into our group. I soon found out that this new girl was already friends with almost everyone in a group except my friend, this guy who had a crush on almost every girl, and me. I wouldn't admit it, but I was kind of jealous of her. She never let anyone walk over her, and she never took anyone's bullshit."

"I didn't know her name at that time since no one bothered to tell me. My old friend, let's call her Jess, was never really around me anymore. Jess was always around the new girl, and I suppose that's another thing that made me jealous of her. It seemed to me that she was trying to take my one and only friend, and that didn't settle with me. Anyway, I found out her name by one of my teachers. It was Janae. I liked her name. It fit for someone who wasn't exactly one with the crowd. Janae's best friend at the time was one of the people in our group who I will name as Pierre."

"Pierre and Janae were almost inseparable. I thought they were dating until I learned he was dating someone else who wasn't in our little group. A few months into school, Pierre got into a fight with Janae, and Janae had every right to mad at him. Jess and I rode the same bus so we saw what happened. It didn't end well on Pierre's side, and I decided that Janae probably wanted to be as far away from him as possible. I asked for the guy sitting next to me to switch places with Janae, and I soon found myself sitting next to the girl I had been envious for so long.

"I sat next to Janae for the rest of the month even though I could tell she was getting annoyed with me always sitting next to her. She never said anything about it though, and soon we were becoming something I guess you would call friends. Jess decided to come back into my life when this started to happen. Unfortunately for her, I was beginning to gain some of my independence back. I could now clearly think, and I began to get angry. Janae had left for a field trip to New York so she didn't see me lose control and go off on Jess. I'm sure she would've been proud though. Anyway, Jess and I soon went into war. Janae collected followers for me when I wasn't looking, and Jess spread some nasty rumors about the both of us. I don't think people believed them, Ivan. Don't get mad!

"Anyway, this continued into our seventh grade year, and of course, I was the one to apologize after getting fed up with having so much guilt of having started a fight. Janae and I were now best friends, and she didn't agree with me apologizing, but she held it in. Jess also became possessive of me ever so slightly and would ignore me for a few days if she noticed Janae and I being the best of friends. I dealt with it. I also joined Band as a flute player. This only added to my sister's and my stepbrother's bullying. When eighth grade came along, Brienna moved into the area, and if it weren't for Janae being so outgoing, we would have never been friends with her. Life was going great. I was becoming louder and funnier. I was starting to make new friends and I even gained a few crushes. Then my ninth grade summer came. And I met a boy.

"He was so cute and charming. I couldn't resist. What a surprise to find out that he liked me back. A chubby girl with horrible trust issues. We became a couple." A growl escaped Ivan's mouth. He didn't like the idea of _his _Michelle being with someone other than him. Motioning for her to continue, Michelle nodded.

"I figured we would have been together forever, but then something changed. He started being emotionally abusive to me and always demanding sex. I never gave into it since I believed that we were too young. I don't believe in waiting to have sex until marriage since you could find out on your honeymoon night that they are into some freaky stuff. I don't think I would like it very much if I was forced to dress up as turtle before sex. You won't do that, right?" A blush formed on Michelle's face as Ivan smirked. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear.

"You want to find out?" Michelle blushed harder before pushing him away gently. Ivan smirked again before motioning for her to continue.

"Anyway, I told Brie and Janae about what was happening after he took it too far. We all came to confront him when we found him having sex with motherfucking Jess. He broke my heart and I fell into depression for almost two years! If it wasn't for my real friends, I would have never gotten over him." Quiet sobs came from Michelle and Ivan slowly pulled her onto his lap to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed in his shirt. Once she stopped crying so hard, she turned to kiss him on the cheek for comforting her when he turned his head slightly. Her lips touched his, and her eyes widened when he growled lightly. Ivan deepened the kiss only to have Michelle pull away slowly. Cuddling into his chest, she felt the blush grow on her face and nuzzled more into his chest. Sleep welcomed her and soon she could feel Ivan pull her down to the floor and cuddle her happily. He burrowed his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, they were now a deep black.

* * *

Brienna strolled through the narrow hallway looking for the doorway. She happily found the door she was looking for and entered it only to be given the most glorious sight known to man. A library. Who knew America owned such a glorious library? She spent hours just reading some books off the shelf when something caught her eye.

_Everything You Need to Know About Being A Country: Volume 3, How to Know You Found Your Mate_

Countries have mates? Taking the book from the bookshelf's grasp, she opened to a random page in the middle.

_To know when you've your mate, you feel overprotective of them, never wanting them to leave your side. Jealousy is common for a country to feel for their mate too. When your mate doesn't accept you or finds love in someone else, you feel a deep pain in every part of your body until you are forced to try to end your own existence. _

_Your mate's scent is also a big part in finding them. You're mate's scent is unbelievably attracting to you as they have their own unique scent. When you take the time to actually notice your mate's scent, your eyes will usually turn a deep black or deep brown color. When your eyes change this color, it also means you want them._

_Other things to watch out for-_

_If you feel the uncontrollable need to always have your suspected mate in your lap, this is your mate._

_If you notice a growing desire to bed your suspected mate even when you have just met them, this may be your mate._

_If you feel sudden pain in your heart and head when your suspected mate is not by you in a very long time, this is your mate._

_If you feel like you could never look at another human or country like you do your suspected mate ever again, this is your mate._

Brienna gasped as she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, and she quickly shut the very interesting book before this person saw what she had read. Turning her head, her brown eyes met Germany's blue ones. The next thing he did shocked her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. Pulling his head back after a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes to show her their new color of a deep black. Gasping quietly to herself, Brie held in her excitement for what he was going to do next.

"I've been looking vor you everyvhere, Angel." She raised her eyebrows at his new term of endearment. Germany didn't seem to notice as he went back to nuzzling her shoulder. She sighed before looking down at the book. This was making everything more complicated.

"I was just in here. Germany."

"Call me Ludwig. Anyone important to me does."

* * *

Janae quickly looked over the situation. Italy had fallen due to his clumsiness and just happened to land on her. His hands pinned hers down near her head, and his legs kept her from kicking out. His handsome face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath upon her mouth. She was glad she had darker skin or her blush would surely be showing.

"Did it hurt?"

"What-"

"When you fell from heaven?"

Janae stared up at Italy's confident face, and she couldn't help but smile slightly. He was flirting with her. Albeit cheesy, but he was still flirting with her. She decided to tease him a little bit.

"Are you flirting with me, Italy?" Italy's confidence seemed to die down at her words, but it was still there. He opened his mouth to say something, but Janae interrupted him.

"I don't mind, _Italy_." She practically purred his name, and said country leaned in ever so slightly. She closed her eyes expecting a kiss when two people burst through the door. Turning her head to yell at the new trespassers, she was surprised to find Liechtenstein lip locked with- Was that Jailon?

"Jailon, what are you doing here? We've been looking for you for years! We thought you were dead!" Jailon let go of Liechtenstein to stare confused in her eyes.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**Lucky D: And that's the end of the story! Nah. I'm just kidding. It's the end of the chapter. Princess Ve decided to text me after I told ya'll I haven't had any contact with her today, and Awesomeness decided to follow. I swear they surprise me every day. Anyway, don't forget to review. Also does anyone want to make up couple names for Low and Sweden, Michelle and Russia, Germany and Brienna, and Italy and Janae? I would appreciate it.**

**P.S. That whole backstory was very true, and I hope anyone out there who went through what I had to does not think horribly of themselves because you are perfect. No matter what anyone says! **


	9. I Will Get to the Bottom Of This!

**I'm Where? I'm What?**

**Lucky D: I'm really getting into the groove of summer. I always seem to want to write for this story too! Plus, having nothing to do until I go over to Embrace the Awesomeness' house and then my birthday with my vacation right after that probably helps too. I'm going to try to get out as many chapters for this story before I become too busy. After all, in July I have a Band Camp for a whole two weeks! Then school starts early of course. Plus, Awesomeness is moving to a whole other state which sucks. Anyway, I'm going to stop throwing all of my troubles onto ya'll and get on with the chapter. I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Young Readers Reading This, Be Cautious. This Story Can Get A Little Dirty and Contains Cuss Words. It May Also Contain Lemons, If I Can Get A Friend To Do That For Me!**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't remember me?" Janae pushed Italy off of her very gently. As much as she wanted to continue what she started with him, Jailon was more important right now. She may have felt he was kind of annoying some times, but he was still a good friend.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I have no idea who you are. Are you one of the girls who were sent here from another world? How was I in Hetalia? I'm Pakistan by the way."

Janae was now even more confused. She didn't remember Pakistan ever being in Hetalia, but she knew that other countries were implied in the show. Hell, she met the Koreans, and she was pretty sure they were never in any Hetalia show she watched.

"You're… Um… Amazing! One of my favorite characters actually!" Janae, using all of her master lying skills, knew that Jailon would fall for it. Everyone usually did. The way he smiled gave her the clue that he believed her.

"Come on, Italy. Let's give these two lovebirds some room. At least until Switzerland gets here, and that's when things will get interesting!" Janae pulled Italy out of the room, ignoring the blushes coming from poor Jailon and Liechtenstein. Besides, she needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Michelle cuddled into her very warm pillow. She nuzzled her head into an open space, and dang was this pillow shaped weird. Panic started to arise, and quickly she tried to get up only to be brought right back down and pulled closer to her pillow. Remembering how pillows are not able to do anything like that, she turned and looked into deep black eyes. Tensing, she only relaxed when she noticed it was Russia. But Russia didn't have black eyes…

"Ivan, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are your eyes black?" A silence crawled around them, and Michelle noticed how Russia's eyes widened before pulling away from her slightly. Scrunching her nose from the warmth leaving, she watched as Russia sat up slightly.

"You trust me, Da мой подсолнечник?" Russia seemed to lean closer to her, his black eyes roaming everywhere one her face.

"Da, Ivan…" His eyes only seemed to get blacker and deeper as the words left her mouth. One second later, she found herself pinned under a growling Russia nuzzling into her neck. Well, this day was getting even more confusing…

* * *

Brie groaned aloud as she sat up on her bed to stretch. After that surprisingly romantic moment with Germany the other night, he had walked her to her room in a very gentlemanly fashion. He also kissed her on the hand before saying goodnight in German and walked away. She was pretty sure he didn't act like that in the show… He never acted like that in the show! He was almost always troubled with women! Did he somehow turn into a lady killer overnight!?

Shaking her head to be rid of the thoughts, she looked over to the side and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. The book was still there meaning no one took it while she was sleeping… At least she hoped Janae and Michelle didn't sneak into her room like they used to do, and knowing those two, if they saw a book it would immediately be theirs no matter who was holding said book. All the book had to do was look interesting, and seconds later it would either be in Janae's hands or Michelle's.

Her thoughts reminded her, that even though Michelle and Janae might take the book, she would have to show it them. It was only right to her two best friends, and besides she wanted to ask Michelle if Russia had been acting weird lately, like his eyes changing color. It was too soon to ask Janae since she just really met Italy in person, and it took Janae longer to put her heart in someone's hands. Also, Brie was pretty sure Italy was kind of scared of her friend.

Dressing out of her Avenger PJ's, she quickly changed, grabbed the book, and ran out of her room with only one thing in mind. To get to the bottom of this.

*Elevator Music Plays While Brie Tries to Find Her Friends*

_Where the HELL are they!? I've checked everywhere except… Their rooms… God, I'm such an idiot! _Hurrying to Michelle's room first, she quickly burst through the door about to shout when she tensed up, shocked.

Michelle was pinned down by Russia on her white, fluffy carpet, and he was slowly nuzzling into her neck. Michelle had her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted as Russia leaned in to slightly place a lingering kiss on her neck. Okay, time to intervene!

"RUSSIA, GET OFF OF HER! I'm very glad you took a liking to my 'sister', but Janae hasn't given you her blessing! She would kill you!" She stated as she pushed Russia away and pulled Michelle from his grasp.

A growl escaped Russia's mouth as he realized what was being taken away from him. As he reached to get Michelle back, Brie was already leaving the room with his sunflower, leaving Russia to contemplate what was going on with him.

"I can't believe you! Just be glad it wasn't Janae who burst in! You know how overprotective she can get of people who she cares about!" Looking back, Brie saw Michelle nod slightly with a heavy blush on her face. Making sure the youngest of the trio didn't see, Brie smiled lightly at her sister's growing feelings.

"Now, come one. I'm going to get Janae," Brie almost smirked at the fearful look on Michelle's face before she continued. "And then, I am going to show you two what I've found!"

* * *

Germany slid a hand down his face in frustration. His little angel, otherwise known as Brienna, was making him feel feeling he wasn't used to. He turned so his face was to the pillow and growled.

"I need to get myselv together! No use trying to make zenze of the impossible!" Sitting up, he decided that it was time to train. It would most likely be the only way to vent out his frustration anyway. Pushing himself off his bed, he was about to change clothes when his brother waltzed into his room.

"It is I, the AWESOME Prussia! I have come to my bruder's aid to help win over his girl and-"Prussia was cut off by Germany hitting him in the back of the head. Rubbing the hurts spot, he glared at his brother. How dare he try to hit his awesome self, but he needed to let that go so he could teach his brother the wonders of getting the girl.

"Come on bruder! Lassen Sie mich eine Lektion lernen Sie!" Prussia winced as he let out some German words. His brother knew that whenever the awesome Prussia would start to speak German, it would mean he cared, hated you, was nervous, or was trying to pick up a girl. Germany quickly eliminated the stupid ones.

"Fine… Go on."

"ALRIGHT! First step to getting the girl, see her naked!"

Prussia wasn't able to stop his brother from punching him in the face.

* * *

**Lucky D: Well, how'd you like it!? I know it wasn't that long, but-**

**Princess Ve: You can now start Chapter 6! Since we left for Chapter 5, we knew had to make up for it in Chapter 6!**

**Lucky D: Um… Guys, I-**

**Embrace the Awesomeness: What's the delay, Luck! Start Chapter 6 so they can finally read more of the story! We were late because we had some errands to run! You can't start add more to the story without us!**

**Lucky D: I already-**

**ETA and Ve: START THE STORY-**

**Lucky D: I ALREADY DID CHAPTER 6! IN FACT, WE'RE ALREADY ON CHAPTER 9!**


	10. Manny VS Juan

_**I'm Where? I'm What?**_

**Lucky D: My birthday was yesterday! Yay! I'm finally the same age as all of my other friends! I can't believe-**

**Awesomeness: You're still shorter than us, Asian!**

**Lucky D: I… Hate… You… So much! Can't you just let me enjoy this one thing!? (Awesomeness: No.) Ugh! I need better friends. Anyway, I'm about to go on a rant about this flame I got on this story. I just wanted to say that I have no idea what the hell you're talking about with this story being 'So this is the type of story they were talking about in a matter of time'. You didn't even read more into the story! All you got to was Chapter 1 and reviewed before going 'ST OUT'! Well, ST, FU. Anyway, sorry about that rant… On to the story! Oh, by the way, Belarus gets a new obsession other than Russia! I know, weird but it adds to the story, and you will never guess who her new obsession is! I do not own Hetalia!**

**P.S. These are the girl's ages from oldest to youngest… Brienna- 19, Janae- 19, Michelle- 19**

**Warning: Young Readers Reading This, Be Cautious. This Story Can Get A Little Dirty and Contains Cuss Words. It May Also Contain Lemons, If I Can Get A Friend To Do That For Me!**

* * *

Brie kept dragging Michelle down the narrow hallway, ignoring the protests that came from the small girl. Coming to Janae's door, she quickly burst in expecting to wake up her friend only to find that she wasn't in her bed. Confused, Brie turned to Michelle.

"Janae's not in here."

"Great! Now if you excuse me, I just left a very cute guy alone in my room! I have to go!" Michelle turned to walk out the door only for Brie to pull her back.

"Where do you think she could be? I really need to show you two what I found!" Brie, knowing the only way to get Michelle to follow her would be to show her the book, held up the book so the title was partially blocked. She watched as Michelle's eyes lit up and tried to bet the book. Brie smirked while holding it way out of the short Asian's reach.

"Now, now! Don't want spoil the surprise now!" Michelle glared at her 'friend'. Why did she have to be short? Stupid Asian side of her family! Brie smirked as the look of defeat crossed over her friend's face.

"She's probably in Italy's room, remember? They've been getting so close, anyway!" Brie's eyes brightened as Michelle rolled her eyes. Quickly grabbing her friend's hand, Brie managed to pull the resisting girl towards the room only two steps away.

"JANAE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW- OH MY DOCTOR!" Brie quickly covered Michelle's eyes jokingly as she looked towards the bed. Janae was cuddling with Italy as the male country spooned her. Well, this was interesting.

Quickly, Brie pulled Janae from Italy's surprising strong grip. Italy, reaching for the girl, was pushed down by Michelle who gave him a sheepish smile. Quickly, both girls pulled Janae out the door and towards America's front door. Once out the house, they went to a close café nearby hoping that the other countries did not worry. Ignoring the looks that were given to Janae since she was in her PJ's, they quickly sat at random table while ignoring Janae's protests from being woken up so early. She silenced once food came.

Michelle had ordered Mango Float, a Filipino desert that included one of Michelle's favorite food, mangoes. Janae ordered a Blueberry Scone, one of her favorite dishes from England, and Brie ordered Roast Penguin, a dish she had liked when her mother came back from visiting Antarctica.

"Well, why did you wake me up so early in the morning? This better be important!" Janae murmured while taking a bite from the actually delicious England food. Her eyes sparkled as Brie set down the rather interesting looking book. Nodding towards her older friend, Janae and Michelle gave Brie their undivided attention.

"I found this book yesterday while in America's library. Yes, America does have a library! I know. Shocked me too! Anyway, turn to page 89 and read the paragraph. Read it out loud, Janae. But not so loud where people can hear you got it?" Janae nodded before showing Michelle the title with shocked eyes. Michelle's eyes widened also before waving a hand to her friend to read.

_Everything You Need to Know About Being A Country: Volume 3, How to Know You Found Your Mate_

"_To know when you've your mate, you feel overprotective of them, never wanting them to leave your side. Jealousy is common for a country to feel for their mate too. When your mate doesn't accept you or finds love in someone else, you feel a deep pain in every part of your body until you are forced to try to end your own existence._

_Your mate's scent is also a big part in finding them. You're mate's scent is unbelievably attracting to you as they have their own unique scent. When you take the time to actually notice your mate's scent, your eyes will usually turn a deep black or deep brown color. When your eyes change this color, it also means you want them._

_Other things to watch out for-_

_If you feel the uncontrollable need to always have your suspected mate in your lap, this is your mate._

_If you notice a growing desire to bed your suspected mate even when you have just met them, this may be your mate._

_If you feel sudden pain in your heart and head when your suspected mate is not by you in a very long time, this is your mate._

_If you feel like you could never look at another human or country like you do your suspected mate ever again, this is your mate."_

Janae looked up at Brie in shock as Michelle's nose scrunched up, remembering something that had happened when she had been with Russia. Gasping, Michelle told her friends about her new friend discovery.

"Ivan's eyes turned black today when he had his head in my hair. I noticed that he was sniffing me, kind of weird but whatever, and that's when his eyes turned black!" Michelle blushed at the looks of amusement from Brie and Janae.

"On first name bases now, huh?" Michelle blushed harder at Janae's question before Janae turned to Brie. "Last night, Italy did the same thing. Kind of weird too!" Michelle looked towards Brie who also said that Germany/Ludwig did the same to her.

"This could mean we're their mates. This was never mentioned in Hetalia so we don't have anything to go by. We need more information. We need to find a country who already found their mate, but who?" Brie, Michelle, and Janae ate bits of their food while thinking to themselves. Brie and Janae jumped up as Michelle suddenly 'eep'ed in her seat.

"I got it! I remember something that happened when Low and Sweden were together! Sweden had nuzzled his head into Low's hair, and when he pulled back, his eyes were ruby red! It says right here that the country's eyes could turn red or black! We should ask Sweden." **(A/N- I'm not writing Sweden's accent. It will be too hard. Just imagine that he has it!) **Brie nodded while Janae pulled out her wallet to pay for her meal while Michelle pulled out her wallet to pay for her and Brie seeing as Brie didn't bring her wallet.

* * *

Janae, Brie, and Michelle had gone separate ways to find Sweden. He was surprisingly hard to find… She turned a corner only to be pushed into the wall behind her. A knife hovered above her neck as she looked down. Closing her eyes, she felt someone whisper in her ear.

"_Stay away from Big Brother or you will have no head!_" Michelle groaned mentally as she realized who had her up against the wall. Even if she wanted to get away, she was always told by her grandma to treat others the way they should be treated. Even if her grandma was in a better place now, she still loved her and did what she wished. Opening her eyes to reveal warm brown eyes, she was surprised to see Belarus hesitate before her eyes softened.

"Marry me!" Belarus murmured as she cuddled into Michelle's chest. Said girl's eyes widened as she looked around to make sure no one would be able to bug her about this later. Trying to wiggle her way away from Belarus, she only managed to find Belarus cuddle even more against her. "Become one with me!"

"I- uh- I!" Luckily, Michelle didn't have to answer when a hand came down on Belarus' pressure point. Looking up, Michelle saw Mexico with a light smirk on his face. "Thank you!"

"I figured I should help since I'm in a pretty good mood. Juan Marquez and Manny Pacquiao were training today, and Juan beat the snot out of that Filipino jerk." Michelle's face darkened at the mention of her favorite wrestler.

"Like Juan could ever beat Manny! Manny's too amazing to fight against that dweeb!" Mexico looked furious and all of a sudden both people were on the floor wrestling to the death.

* * *

Brie was getting annoyed. A certain Brit was going on and on about something. She didn't know what he was talking about, but his rant was getting on her nerves.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!?"

* * *

**Lucky D: Don't worry guys! Belarus will still have her obsession with Russia, but it will be slightly more tamed. Also, in the next chapter Sweden gets a little territorial! Can't wait! Bye!**


	11. Let's Get Serious

**Lucky D: Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that my Microsoft Word isn't working that great right now! I managed to find something else to use in the mean time. If anyone knows something that could replace the Microsoft word, please tell me! Anyway, if any of you know what Figment is, I would like to tell you about an original story I created called **_**Only Virus**_**. Check it out! Anyway, I do not own Hetalia...**

* * *

England gave Brie a surprised look. Rolling her eyes, she managed to walk away from the Brit without beating his face in. She didn't know why she was annoyed with him, but whatever it was, she needed to stay away from him for now. Now, onto more important matters, where the hell was Sweden's room?

Wouldn't it just be great if she managed to find the room because some kind and considerate author wanted her to? Brie looked up at the ceiling, but nothing happened. She didn't find the room nor did she find Sweden... She obviously did something to annoy the crap out of whatever God lived out there.

* * *

Janae looked around the hallway in irritation. Where the hell was Sweden's room? In fact, where was America so he could tell her where Sweden's room was? How hard was it to- What was that noise? It sounded like a... Moan. Looking around, her eyes widened as the moan got louder. Her ears and eyes managed to locate which room this noise was coming from.

Hesitating slightly, Janae managed to gain enough confidence to open the door only to wish she hadn't. There was Sweden... Hovering over Low... Who was backed up against the wall... Panting... And a very sexy Sweden looked very interested in this current predicament. Why? Ignoring the embarrassment of having seen this, Janae walked quietly towards Sweden and pulled him off of Low.

"Sorry Low! Brie, Michelle, and I kind of need your boyfriend for a second!" Ignoring the growling coming out of Sweden and the loud protests from Low, she managed to pull Sweden out of the room. That was not an easy feat. Sweden was a very strong country allowing himself to _almost _get away from Janae's grip. Almost. Janae really needed answers, and she was going to get some whether Sweden was cooperative or not.

Turning down a hallway, she noticed Brie sighing to herself in the middle of the hallway. Shaking her head, she grabbed Brie by the back of her collar ignoring the protests from both Sweden and Brie. Now... Where was Michelle?

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the angry shouts from another hallway. Curious, she turned down the hallway where she heard the ruckus from and was surprised to find Michelle and Mexico wrestling. It was obvious Michelle was winning as she had Mexico pinned down while pushing his head down into the floor. Well, this was new.

Michelle didn't really like to show her strength unless provoked. What did Mexico do to deserve his head pushed down into the floor? Shaking her head, Janae, walking confidently towards Michelle while throwing Sweden over her shoulder and keeping Brie by the collar, tapped Michelle with Janae's shoulder.

"Hey. I got Sweden and Brie. Let's go!"

"Okay." Ignoring the protests from Brienna ("HOW COME YOU JUST TAP HER ON THE SHOULDER WHEN YOU DRAG ME BY THE COLLAR?"), the interesting group walked confidently towards the dining room America had showed them on the tour.

Sweden was currently tied to a chair while Janae sat next to him. Michelle and Brie sat on the other side of the table. Taking out the book while muttering to herself, Brie started the interrogation.

"Do you know what this is Sweden?" **(A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, I'm not doing his accent!)**

"A book." Michelle stood up while taking out a movable lamp. It was one of those lamps that you would see in a police interrogation room. She moved the light into Sweden's face ignoring his glare.

"I don't think you heard! Do you know what this is Sweden?" This came from Janae while Michelle nodded, agreeing with her.

"It's a book-"

"IT'S NOT JUST A BOOK! Look at the title!" This was Michelle who rolled her eyes while pushing the lamp closer into Sweden's face.

"Fine. It says '_Everything You Need to Know About Being A Country: Volume 3, How to Know You've Found You're Mate_'…" Sweden trailed off as his eyes grew wider. Looking up at Brie, he couldn't stop himself. "How did you find this?"

"It was in America's library. I happened to get lucky. We decided that we needed a country's personal findings about this. Michelle thought of you. So tell us. Is Low you're mate?" The intensity of the room seemed to deepen as Sweden looked down at the book with a faraway look.

"Yes... She is. She doesn't know though. Denmark keeps telling me to tell her, but I don't know how." His voice was soft making Michelle, Janae, and Brie give Sweden a small smile. Of course, this moment was ruined when Low burst through the door screaming about taking away her lover. She seemed to stop once she noticed the seriousness of the conversation.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sweden's eyes widened as he stared at Low while Janae tried to think up of a good lie. Luckily, Brie saved the day.

"We got some bad furniture from Ikea. We figured to bring it up with Sweden. He was just taking up into what happened." Michelle nodded as Janae gave Brie a smile.

"Oh. Okay. I know how much Sweden loves Ikea, but you could have came to him when he wasn't in such a... Compromising position." Janae held back a snort.

"Yeah. Compromising position it was." Low blushed as Brie and Janae laughed at Sweden's 'Shut-Up' look. Michelle was the only one not laughing as she stared at Low with curiosity all over her face.

"Hey Low. How did you come into Hetalia?" Low looked over at Michelle with surprise. She didn't seem all that interested in her past before so why was she now? Janae and Brie stopped laughing as they seemed to agree with Michelle on this. Sweden looked between the girls deciding this was something that he would like to know too.

"My- My parents were always fighting every time I was at home. I didn't really have a bedroom so when the yelling became too much I would curl up in a corner and plug my ears to stop their voices." Sweden sat up stiffly as he had never really heard Low's backstory. Janae nodded to herself. Her parents were a lot like that too.

"I had to close up in on myself everyday. I usually slept on the floor as my father took up the coach. Then I found Hetalia. They made a person with a horrible home environment like me actually smile." Sweden hoped that his character made her smile the most.

"That's also when I started drawing. Whenever things got rough, I would cover my ears with headphones and watch Hetalia. I felt like all of my problems were blown away, but even that was short lived." Her lover frowned as did Brie who knew how that felt.

"My mother finally had enough of my father, and she left. She had asked if I wanted to go with her, but I declined saying that I wanted to stay with my father because I didn't want her worrying about taking care of me." Michelle gave Low a frown as she figured the way Low's story was going.

"After she left, my father fell into depression. He wouldn't eat or sleep. Nothing. He just sat in the same chair everyday of his life. He just sat there waiting for death, or at least that's what I thought. When I tried calling someone to help him, he snapped. He slapped me." Sweden's low growl was unheard as Low was too busy thinking about the past. Michelle looked away thinking about Low's life while Brie and Janae shook their head's at Low's father's stupidity.

"I sat there in shock while holding my cheek as my father let out his anger. He blamed me for everything wrong with his marriage. 'If only I was never born' he would yell. And then he told me to get out. So I did. I left wishing to be somewhere else. Somewhere I could be happy. And then a white light came, and I was falling. Until I landed in Sweden's lap. I buried my head in his chest, and I've been here ever since."

Low covered her eyes while Michelle, Janae, and Brie all surrounded her, trying to comfort the poor girl. No one noticed how Sweden shivered in rage. Or how Finland, who walked in and noticed Sweden's fury, tried to comfort the big nation. Suddenly, much to the girl's surprise, Sweden sat up with a roar as he flipped over a few tables. He didn't seem to notice that he was destroying furniture, but that wasn't the point now.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"You're going to kill who, Sweden?" This was Denmark as he poured himself some beer out of America's fridge. Quickly, Sweden told Denmark what Low told him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait Sweden. I'm going to torture him first." The two Nordics walked out of the room planning Low's father's death. Brienna, Michelle, Janae, and Low looked at each other before speaking.

"I'll take care of the Nordics. They can't kill someone who doesn't exist here. Michelle, I saw Russia looking for you while I was coming here. He seemed worried, and I think he's one second closer from losing control." Michelle's eyes widened before she raced out of the room. Low turned to Brie. "Germany is currently beating Prussia up." Brie smiled before running out of the room as Low turned towards Janae.

"Italy is being beaten up."

"Oh, hell no!"

* * *

**Lucky D: This seems like one of those chapters you don't feel like writing, but you're really excited about. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Now if you excuse me, I have to kill a fly. **


End file.
